Enslaved
by GoldLove
Summary: In Miri Trunks timeline he is the last of the Z warriors. The proud demi is enslaved by a race of aliens know as ice-jiins. They have taken over the earth with Lord Fieza leading them. The Androids are are his minouns in excange for Trunks as thiers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am GoldLove an inspiring writer. My beta is chichidark who has helped me with my stories. She did not beta this chapter so any grammer errors are mine.

This is a Trunks/male adult slave fan fiction. Please no one underage this story it is rated M for a reason.

I do not own the dragon ball Z nor any of its charters. The creators and funmation owns the rights.

Summary: In Mira Trunks time all the Z warriors, Bulma included have died from an alien invasion by a race of people know as the Ice-jins. Trunks the only one with any saiyan blood left has been captured in battle and sold as a personal slave to Lord Frieza. Meanwhile Android Seventeen with his sister have become Frieze's minions in exchange for planet earth being solely theirs. One day however one of the twins notices Trunk's defiance and wants the lavender-haired beauty for themselves.

Trunks heaved himself up from the mud his back felt like it was going to break from all bricks he was carrying.

A snap of a whip however set the bricks flying from his hands, while he fell on all fours.

"Get up slave rat!" An angry voice shouted before a kick landed in between Trunk's ribs causing the young demi to hiss in pain. Looking up to see his attacker Trunks was not overly surprised to see Gunu the head slave driver.

"I said get up runt!" The captain shouted grabbing Trunk's long lavender hair pulling the teen up by it.

"Let go of me!" Trunks yelled out glaring at the much bigger purple alien while trying to free his head from the captains grasp.

The older man growled at the boy's impotence grabbing his head even harsher.

Tugging the boy off his feet he brought the demi's face to his giving the boy a few good slaps. Trunks looked up from the slaps his icy blue eyes giving the only hint for what he was about to do. Taking a large gulp of air Trunks spat straight into Gunu's face.

A stunned look came over the alien's face. Only to be rapidly replaced by anger seconds later.

"Why you litt-'' "Gunu I see you're handling the slaves well." A high-pitched voice rang out interrupting the captain.

"Lord Frieza!" Gunu cried out momentarily forgetting Trunks by dropping him while he himself fell forward in a kneeling position at once. Frieza not seeming to caring about the kneeling figure at his feet instead sidestepped his right-hand man in favor of the lavender slave.

"Your Vegeta's son aren't you?" Frieza asked already seeming to know the answer just by looking at the boy's eyes. Which were glaring at him with black hatred while the boy's mouth refused to respond to him.

"Captain Gunu." Frieza's high pitched voice came out in barley a mummer.

The purple alien still kneeled but looked up to see Freiza circling the demi a pleased look on his face.

"How long has he been here?" Frieza asked kneeling down to get a better look at Trunks face. "Half a year Lord Frieza."

Trunks meanwhile was glaring daggers at the Ice-jin prince.

Until Frieza reached out his hand and stroked the young teen's face. Shock over came Trunks feature's and before he thought about it he instinctively bite down on the cold clammy hand holding him in place.

Frieza merely frowned at this the young demi was not strong enough to do any lasting damage. However Trunks would not leave unscratched either as a shift slapping noise filled the arena.

Trunks was sent hurling towards a column blood streaking his cheeks where Frieza had dug his nails in.

"Gunu take the boy up to my personal quarters, and do make sure to clean him up." Frieza said taking out a handkerchief and wiping off the half-saiyans blood off his face.

Without as much as a look at Gunu he threw the bloodied cloth at the alien and sidestepping Trunks unconuisis body as he left through the open doors.

After a moment when Gunu was sure Frieza had left before going over to the uncocnusis form. Looking down at the young boy Gunu thoughtfully stared into his face.

Then without warning he kicked Trunks

…hard.

Hearing the boy groan and knowing he was alive Gunu picked him up like a sack of potatoes. Leaving in a hurry to Lord Frieza's chamber he did not notice the light blue eyes watching him leave.

Or see that head of golden hair fade into the blackness of the shade after he had left.

Well I hoped everyone enjoyed chapter one please review if you liked this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone sorry for the long wait! I need a little help. I don't have a beta any more. So any one willing? Just a warning to everyone I will be re-editing and redoing my stories and account. Disclaimer no one under the age of 15 should read this. Mentions of rape,bondage,drugs, male/male, heterosexual, and foul language. I own nothing and I received no money for this. But I will be updating more now that my computer is fixed. Enjoy.

"Lord Frieza"

Captian Gunya spoke out while stopping to kneel a good five feet from the floating figure.

"What is it Captain Ganya?" The lizard like alien said while taking another sip from his wine glass.

"The female android—Eighteen wishes to speak with you."

At that Frieza raised his eyebrows. "Let her in." He commended turning around to face the window. He and the androids have formed a kind of allegiance.

They did his dirty worked when he called and he left them alone with those weak earthlings.

Both groups were around the same power level so fighting each other had seamed like suicide. Yet still Frieze keep a close eye on both the twins...Just to make sure their power levels never got to high.

Eighteen strode in a moment later. Frieaze observed that she did not bow nor address him, instead she stood looked merely bored. Or was acting it from the way she twirled her golden hair.

"Did you finish off the Titrns already?" Frieaze asked not bothering to turn around.

"Yes they were too weak and few in number to much of a serious threat"

"Is the planet intact?" Frieza asked turning around finally. "At your command not to many craters were made." The female android replied a slight smirk on her face from the little 'stress release' session she had done after killing all the aliens.

Frieza looked Eighteen over critically. She normally never bothered him after a mission. Normally she and her brother came killed off the locals and headed straight back to Earth without so much as a confirmation message sent.

"I noticed the young saiyan you captured." Eighteen paused blue eyes focused on Frieza.

"Yes he attacked my ship so I captured him." Frieza's mouth curled remembering the fun he and that half-breed had last night.

Before his thoughts turned back to the matter at hand. " Me and my brother have been rather bored recently, and the kid was ours originally..." 

Eighteen ended letting the sentence trial off while she gave Frieza a piercing glare.

"I could give him to you...Or harder assignment if you and Seventeen are so bored." "No I don't think so, you see the brat was ours and in are agreement, you told us the earth was ours. And all of its inhabits."

She finished arms crossed wary of when Frieza began to approach her. He came to within a few feet of her causally throwing the wine glass aside.

"Yes I did say that but, MY little saiyan was sired from a slave of mine called Vegeta. Making him my property all along."

Frieza gave the android a cold glare, and to a normal person would have looked intimating despite his small size.

Eighteen however was no normal person. "That may be so, but he lived on Earth forall of his life and he was our toy before you ever got him." "Be that as it may I find his defiant attitude enticing and since he keeps trying so valiantly trying to kill me I think I'll keep him."

Eighteen smiled inside at those words while on the outside a cool frown was on her face.

'Good he's been with that slimy lizard all these months and is still causing trouble. He'll be even more entraining once I get him to Earth.'

Eighteen had figured out a sure way to win the demi back.

"Yes you see he was mine and Seventeen's special toy." She smiled letting the lie slip easily past her lips. "Special?" Frieaza asked his mine reeling at the thought of him having touched used goods. "Yes, what did you think he was untoched? He was too weak compared to Seventeen and I. We fight,fuck and leave him. That was all he was good for anyway." She watched Frieaza slowly backing down from the fight.

She knew him well enough by now from dealing with him for so long. One thing was for certain about Frieza he would only wanted the best, and nothing second-handed and already used.

Freiza however was going over all the options available to him. He could keep the saiyan and cause a rift between him and a potential allay.

Or he could get the androids to do more of his dirty work in exchange for the runt. "And what could you possible give me in exchange for him?"

"Seventeen and I will go on more mission...And I'll let you draw that blood work you've been wanting to us."

Eighteen finished not at all pleased with having to resort to the blood testing Frieza had wanted done on them.

Then again all that blood work was useless unless the twisted space lord got hold of their original blueprints. She mused while see the ice-jinn think it over. "You can have the runt then just give me the blood work by tonight." Frieza said pleased with himself.

The blonde android nodded by decided to get start to the point. "Where is he?" She asked looking Frieza over for any signs of deceit.

"Right now he is a little 'tied up.' In my bedroom, I will show you the way of course." The ice-jinn gave a short bow gesturing towards. Eighteen almost hesitated for a second before crossing the barrier. With Frieza right beside her five feet away she followed him.

Meanwhile

Trunks was panting heavily trying to desperately control his breathing. Each breath he took felt like his wounds were opening up all over again.

He gave a small tug at the chains holding him. That was all he could muster, but still they gave only the faintest of squeaks.

His eyes were blindfolded tightly rendering him virtually blind. Yet Trunks knew his surroundings all too well. He was in a large chamber that was that slimy freak Frieaza's had stuck him in.

He was tied against the wall with only his boxers on. Trunks had been struggling for four days now trying to escape. Frieza did feed and give him water irregularly but only after he had humiliated Trunks by dragging him into the bed on a leash. He stopped himself short of a panic attack at those memeroius.

'I have to get out of here now!'

The young demi thought to himself. This was the only time in the last four days that Frieza had left him alone. Needed to get and hoping for the best after wards was basically Trunks plan. He started to twist and turn sinning the chains around in a tight circle.

The cuffs cut into his wrists which started to bled but Trunks ignored that in favor of even tighter binding them to gather.

He knew if he could inter link them long enough and rise his ki high enough, the the chains would start to break. He was even starting to warm his ki up when loud footsteps outside the door interrupted him.

He immediately stopped and went back into his original position feigning sleep. The door opened a the familiar sound of. 'Slap.' 'Slap.'

He could hear the ice-jinn's cold flat feet could be heard. Yet another pair of footsteps could be heard. Softer and quieter then Frieza's.

He heard the ice-jins stop several feet from him. The other footsteps continued until Trunks judged them to be a few feet from him.

A soft warm hand that smelled like sunlight and clean clothes came to rest on the side of his face.

His breathed hitched at the first gentle contact since his mother had died. "I was hoping to get him in better condition."

Trunks breath come in jagged short breaths, he knew that voice and the pain that usually followed it. Ripping his face violently from Eighteen grasp, he spat trying in vain to hurt her in anyway possible.

A loud slap receded across the room immedently after wards. Trunks snarled response; he was use to the stinging pain by now. What he was not expecting was the sudden sharp needle-like pain in his arm a moment later.

Eighteen's voice followed it and before he went unconcis he heard her talking to Frieza. "I want him on, the ship by tonight. The sophrics should not wear off until we reach Earth." And then Trunks world went dark.

Two days later;

Eighteen awoke to a loud beeping sound disturbing her sleep. "Uggghhh...dammit." She groaned out looking up at the annoying little red light.

"We are nearing the planet Earth...prepare for impact in 10..9..8." Eighteen looked out the window trying to see where she was going to land.

'Blasted things never shut the hell up." As the space orb went through the atmosphere Eighteen saw all of newly destroyed buildings Seventeen had broken again. 'Hmmm...Even more reason to get on with my plan.'

She looked over checking the other ship beside hers. She could see Trunks still unconscious from the drugs he had been given.

Her eyes lingering on the long shiny lavender hair, and peaceful face for a second. Before turning her attention back to the rapidly approaching ground.

'BAMMMM!' Both ships hit the earth...Hard. Both ships smashed the earth and didn't stop for a good five mile. Finally the space craft's stopped in the middle of a forest not far from where Eighteen and Seventeen lived. Hearing the ship finally stop Eighteen pressed a few buttons and opened both hers and Trunks hatch.

Stepping out she stretched out trying to get out all of the kinks she had gathered from the seven day flight.

Turning her head she observed a slightly higher power level approaching. Indeed not less than a moment later Seventeen came into view before floating lazily downwards. Coming to stand right next to her.

She looked at him slightly surprised by the new look he had gotten while she had been gone. Seventeen's hair was the same. Yet he had gotten rid off the black tee in favor of a hunter's gear.

"So you been busy I see?" Eighteen turned to him a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "It's been too damn boring, most of the humans don't even try to fight back any more. They just run and cower now."

Seventeen huffed out kicking a rock. "Well I think I might have solved your little problem." The blonde android replied gesturing over to the other ship facing away from them. "I wondered why there where two ships. But I just figured you had gone on a intergalactic shopping spree." Eighteen huffed at that offend.

Yet she let Seventeen walk over to the ship uninterrupted, not wanting to spoil the surprise. She was not disappointed however when she heard a small snort come from Seventeens direction.

"So you found the brat again? I wondered where he had gone."

The dark-haired android said kneeling down to get a good look at Trunks.

Who was starting to come out of his drug induced haze. "I got him off of Frieza. Figured the brat would keep you busy for a while." Eighteen said starting to walk away. "Eighteen!" The dark-haired android yelled at her.

A scowl on his face as he watched her take off and head towards their home. Turning his attention back however towards Trunks he was surprised to find the young demi awake..

'Well mostly.' Seventeen thought taking in the teen's bruised and drugged form that was currently in a fighting stance.

'Good Frieaza didn't break him, too badly at least.' Seventeen observed how badly the bruises on Trunks body were, before turning his attention back to the demi.

"What the hell did you f#%^ing androids do to me!" Seventeen was slightly impressed by how Trunks was swaying from the drug's aftermath, and yet had said those words with so much venom.

" We? I'm afraid I'll have to give me sister the credit on that one. But besides that you should thank her for bringing you back to your precious home."

Trunks looked slightly startled and looked around for the first time since he woke up.

Seventeen took advantage of the momentarily distraction to sneak up on Trunks and kiss him fully on the lips.

So reviews? P.s. I'll update one story ever week from now on.


End file.
